Alvin and the Teenmunks: Sadness to Memories
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: Squeal to Fears to Memories, Simon continues this story by telling how he made what happened into a book. He's dating Jeanette, what he had happen is now going to happen to Jeanette. Mama mia here we go again, Jeanette is now continuing Simon's dark past.
1. Chapter 1: MamaMia here I go again S Pov

**The squeal to Alvin and the Teenmunks: Fears to Memories, DONT READ UNLESS YOU READ FEARS TO MEMORIES! If you have not read Fears to memories please vist my page and click Alvin and the Teenmunks: Fears to Memories, once your done please review. OH also REVEIW this one too. OH PLEASE READ, I WORK REALLLY HARD**.

**Alvin and the Teenmunks: Sadness to Memories**

_Why does life seem to get harder every time it gets more easier?_**-Melody**

_Time slips away when you least expect it to_.**-Eleanor**

_We all cry when the fears happen, we all go through depression_.**-Theodore**

_How can sadness overcome my happiness_.**-Simon**

It had only been about 3 months ago, was it 4, I don't even remember anymore. That I, Simon Seville had gotten into a car accident. I was pulled into the Los Angeles Mental Hospital and that was when I had told the greatest selling story to ever hit the markets. Yes, I Simon Seville had written Fears to Memories. Well, I at first told it; well that's what Jeanette said. I was in a state that doctors identified as amnesia coma. I don't even know if that's a word, but when Jeanette had finished telling me my story, I took a piece of paper and jotted it all down. I had returned home 4 days later and typed it up.

I took it to get published the week after that and BOOM! It was a hit. Although this fame had gotten to my head. I was such a moron, but I wasn't. I was walking at midnight with Jeanette to the park because we couldn't go during the day. WAY TOO MUCH PRESS!

"Jeanette," I asked. "Was everything that happened true?"

"Yes." She said looking down. "I was so worried about you."

"You know what?"

"What?" Jeanette said looking up into my eyes.

"If what had happened to me happened to you, I would have done the same."

"Really?"

"Really." That is when I made the greatest achievement/mistake in my life. Of course I had never ever kissed Jeanette ever, the book oh sure, but never in real life. What makes this a mistake was…………………..

"Simon, why are you crawling back to me?"

"What?"

"Simon, you kissed me. I can't believe you, you little pervert you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I moved close to her and then she fell down on the sidewalk and began moving away from me and covering her eyes.

"LEAVE ME BE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I backed off, why was Jeanette doing this? I thought she loved me. Wait, she _did _love me, she told me. Well, what a liar. Then I thought of something else. I quickly dialed the home phone.

"Hello?" Melody said. "The Seville's are extremely tired and it is past 11:00 P.M, so we can't take any calls."

"MELODY!" I screamed in the receiver.

"Si is that you? What are you doing out of the house?" She asked.

"Moonlight walk with Jeanette." I explained.

"Oh, did you kiss her yet?"

"Yeah, but that isn't why I called."

"Then why did you call?"

"Wake up everyone! Come get Jeanette and I and bring us to the house."

"Simon why can't you just walk with her?"

"That's the question, she won't. She's having a panic attack or something."

"OMG! I'll be right there." Melody hung up the phone.

Melody arrived in about 5 minutes later; she picked Jeanette up and began walking her to the car. I was so confused; I got in the front seat because Jeanette didn't want me in the backseat.

We arrived home; Dave, Alvin, and Theodore were up. Dave was trying to call 911.

"The powers out." He said. Melody walked Jeanette to the couch. Jeanette screamed,

"Tell Simon to stay away from me!" She cried. "I don't want it to happen again."

"What again?" Theodore asked.

"It all happened after Melody's graduation." Jeanette said.

"I never graduated. Not yet at least." Melody said. My eye's got wide; I knew what was wrong with Jeanette. She had caught my amnesia coma. I kept my mouth shut as I began to listen to Jeanette.


	2. Chapter 2: Melody's Graduation J Pov

It all started on June 10th, a week and one day after my three babies Violet, Simon JR, and Everett entered this world. It was also the night before Melody's graduation from high school. I was spending the night at the boys. Simon and I know sleep together as if we were a real family. Except it get's kind of hard to sleep at night when you have Simon snoring like a truck driver. Yet, I still love him.

I woke in the middle of the night to Violet's crying, well Simon woke up too as well. I turned over and said,

"Jeanette, I'm tired. Could you change Violet?"

"But Simon," I said. "I changed her last."

"I know, but I have Melody's graduation and party planning tomorrow."

"Don't forget that I have to go to these events as well."

"If you change the next diaper, I promise to take you somewhere nice once school gets out."

"Just the two of us?" I asked. Simon then giggled.

"I wish."

"Why not?"

"Dave."

"What about Dave?"

"He won't let me."

"Why not ask him, just the two of us." Violet cried some more.

"Deal." I then got out of bed and changed Violet; I put her back next to Everett and kissed her goodnight. I went back to bed and Simon was fast asleep, I got back into bed and fell asleep to thunder storm outside.

"JEANETTE, SIMON, GET THE F UP!" I woke up to Alvin shaking me.

"Alvin, YOU PERVERT! Get the F out of our room." I screamed. Simon woke up and checked the clock, his eyes got wide and he quickly got out of bed. I looked at the clock and realized that it was screwed up; the alarm didn't wake us up. There had must have been a power outage last night.

"Alvin, GET OUT SO JEANETTE AND I CAN CHANGE!" Simon screamed. Alvin left shutting the door. I quickly got on my nice dress while Simon got on his nice shirt and black jeans. I quickly dressed Everett and Violet while Simon dressed Simon JR. When we were done I looked at Simon and said,

"Do I look bad?"

"No." Simon replied putting one of my bangs behind my ear. "You look beautiful as always."

"Oh you." I then kissed him and got the baby carrier that held Violet, Everett, and Simon JR.

We ran down stairs to see Dave yelling at Alvin,

"Where's Melody?"

"I don't know." Alvin said.

"I think she went down to the store to get nail polish." Theodore said entering the room.

"She better not be late." Dave said.

"She won't be." Simon said.

"Yeah," I added. "Melody wouldn't miss her graduation for anything."

"Well, I'm going to the Staples Center early." Dave said. "Make sure you get there in time as well."

"You got it Dave." Theodore said. Once Dave left I then asked,

"Where is Melody really at?"

"Ugh……I really don't know." Theodore said. "Melody better not miss her graduation. I mean it's at the Staples Center. That's huge."

"Don't worry." I assured. "Melody will get there in time."

"Let's just hope she isn't out buying cigarettes." Alvin giggled.

"ALVIN!" Simon said. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Simon had been trying to forget about everything that had happened with Melody. I mean I don't even blame him; I wanted to forget about Melody's former addiction more than he did.

"We better get going." Theodore said. I walked with Simon and got into the backseat with him and Theodore I had the carier too with the sleepy Violet, Everett, and Simon JR.

"Damn, Alvin." Simon said watching Alvin insert the keys. "I mean it only took you 7 times to get your license."

"And wasn't it nice of the DMV to let you do it in one week?" Theodore added with a giggle.

"Shut up you guys." Alvin said while backing out the driveway.

While we were on our way to the Staples Center, Melody wasn't out buying nail polish. She was going for a walk.

"Damn." Melody said while looking at her watch. "I'm going to be late." She ran in her high heels and tripped over. She had scrapped her knee. "Dave's going to kill me." She screamed in pain from the scrape. Then a car drove by, the window opened and there was Trever.

"You need a ride?" He said. "How about a band-aid too."

"You and your ESP." Melody said rolling her eyes.

"Jamie Rendell….." The speaker for the diplomas said. "Molly Roberts…." Where was Melody, I didn't see her at all. Brittany, my eldest sis leaned next to me and said,

"Where's Melody?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Rosie Roxie……Merissa Samson." The speaker continued. Then I saw Melody, she was with Trever.

"Melody Seville." Melody quickly went and I got her diploma. Dave looked relieved. When they had finally finished with Trever, they moved onto special awards.

"The academics award goes too." I knew once I and Simon graduated we would be getting those awards. "Kendall Strong and Danny White. Now for the Perfect attendance award. The winners are Julie Anderson and Tony Hobbs. Now for the Music and Arts awards…." Melody and Trever had to win that award because Trever and Melody have been captains of the Glee club and the music committee. They had to. "The winners are Melody Seville and Trever Zanning." Melody and Trever went and claimed their award. We were extremely loud.

The rest of the graduation went smoothly, when it was over, well it isn't over yet because we were throwing Melody a surprise Graduation party.


	3. Chapter 3: The Graduation Party J Pov

**PLEASE I NEED MORE READERS! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! PLEASE!NEED REVEIWS!**

"OMG, why won't you just tell me what the surprise is?" Melody huffed under the blindfold.

"Well," Brittany said. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise." I was helping Brittany and Eleanor guide Melody into the living room.

"Take off your blindfold." I told Melody. Melody obeyed and took it off.

"SURPRISE!" A whole bunch of friends and family screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Melody screamed. "You didn't have to throw a graduation party for me."

"Yes we did." Alvin said with a laugh. "Dave made us."

"Shut up, Alvin." Eleanor said.

"So……" Brittany said. "Is this a party or a stand around and do nothing get-together?"

"Yeah." I added. "Let's party!"

"Anyone for karaoke?" Alvin said.

"ME!" Brittany yelled. When Alvin and Brittany finished their duet, Melody grabbed Trever's hand and they sang, _Lay All Your Love on Me_, from the musical _Mama Mia_.

_Lay All your Love on Me_**(Mama Mia) (Written and sung by Abba)**

**Trever:**  
_I wasn't jealous before we met.  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat._ _  
_

**Melody: **

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice.  
But now it isn't true._ _  
_

**Trever:**

_Now everything is new  
and all I've learned  
has overturned  
I beg of you._

**Melody:**

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck.  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck.  
I still don't know what you've done with me.  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily.  
I feel a kind of fear.  
When I don't have you near.  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear._ _  
_  
**Trever: **  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me._ _  
_

Then Alvin, Simon, and Theodore joined in on the singing.

**Alvin/Simon/Theodore:**  
_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me._ _  
_  
**Melody:**  
_I've had a few little love affairs.  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce._ **Trever:**  
_I used to think that was sensible.  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible._ _  
_  
**Melody and Trever:**  
_Cause everything is new  
and everything is you.  
And all I've learned  
has overturned.  
What can I do?_ _  
_  
**Trever/Alvin/Simon/Theodore:**  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me.  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me._

Then my sisters and I joined Melody for the last verse.

**Melody/Brittany/Jeanette/Eleanor:  
**_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me.  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me._

We had gotten a lot of applause when we finished. We all took a bow and Melody ran off to join a couple of her friends with Trever.

"Alright, who's next?" Alvin said in the microphone. "How about Simon and Jeanette." Simon and I blushed.

"What about the babies, we need to check on them in their crib." I said.

"Theodore and I will do it big sis." Eleanor said.

"Come on." Simon said grabbing my hand. We then sang _I'll Cover You_ from another musical called _RENT_.

_I'll Cover You_**(RENT) (Written by Jonathan Larson)**

**Jeanette:**  
_Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
just pay me back,  
with one thousand kisses.  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you._

**Simon:**  
_Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant.  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet,  
but sweet kisses I've got to spare.  
I'll be there and I'll cover you._ _  
_  
**Simon and Jeanette:**  
_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love,  
now I know you can rent it.  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
be my life._

_Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket.  
Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat._

**Jeanette:**  
_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_.

**Simon:**  
_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat._

**Simon and Jeanette:  
**_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love,  
now I know you can rent it.  
A new lease you are my love, on life,  
all my life._

I've longed to discover  
something as true as this is.

**Simon:**  
_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
, with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you.  
When you're worn out and  
tired, when your heart has expired._

**Jeanette: (At the same time as Simon)**  
_If you're cold and you're lonely,  
you've got one nickel only.  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._

**Simon and Jeanette:**  
_Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..._

Simon and I got tons of applause. Now it was time for presents. Melody just got a bunch of money for college. I knew that Melody was lying about that she already knew where she wanted to go, although she did apply for many big colleges with music and arts programs. There was cake after words, Theodore had a big piece, gee and they tell Ellie to lose weight. I snuck another piece of cake and went upstairs to the babies' room. I began mashing up the cake and I split it into thirds. I began feeding them when Simon came in.

"Need a little help?" Simon joked.

"Yes, PLEASE." I said. Simon then helped me by feeding Simon JR and Everett while I fed Violet. The three kids had soon fallen asleep after we changed their diapers and we put them back in their crib.

"Come on, Jeanette." Simon said. "We're missing the party."

"Well, won't you kiss me first?" I asked. Simon then muttered,

"Oh boy." He meant it in a lovey-dovey sort of way. Then he had a stupid grin on his face and I then said,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get ya!" I then screamed in a playful manor and we ran around the upstairs until Simon finally caught me in a bear hug from behind and lifted me off the ground. I screamed in a playful way again and he managed to turn me over and kiss me off the ground. DAMN! IT FELT GOOD TO BE KISSED BY HIM!

"Simon?" Dave called up the stairs. "What are you doing up there?" Simon out me down and responded,

"Ugh checking on the babies can I talk to you, Dave?"

"Sure come right down." Simon turned to me and said,

"I'll be right back. I still owe you that vacation." Simon raced down the stairs and I secretly followed him to Dave's office in the basement. I put my ear to the door, I could barely hear.

"Dave…" Simon said, but before he could continue Dave interrupted,

"Don't tell me you two are having more kids. Isn't three plenty?" I giggled at that comment.

"No Dave. Three _is _enough." Simon said. "Ugh I was wondering if I could get out of the house this summer and take a break from reality with Jeanette."

"I know exactly what you mean. You need a vacation."

"Exactly, glad were on the same page."

"Yeah, I think everyone could use one after this year." Simon's face expression changed I didn't hear this part of the conversation and on until I found out from Simon later.

"Huh?"

"Good idea, Simon. The whole family including the babies, Miss Miller, Jeanette, and the rest of the Chipettes can come. Oh and even Trever."

"Ugh Dave- "

"Good idea, Simon. Now run along. I think Jeanette might be looking for you or something." Simon walked out of Dave's office to me.

"Well," he said. "We're going on vacation."

"Yeah!" I screamed hugging him.

"But."

"But, what?"

"How would you feel if a couple of people as in the rest of my family and your family come along with us."

"SIMON!" I said. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST FOR US!"

"Look they have their life and we have ours. We don't have to be around them the whole time."

"But, Simon."

"It will be fine." He then kissed me. "I promise." Simon and I then held hands and walked up the stairs like we did on Melody's Birthday, when we first became a couple. It was so romantic through the rest of the party, but I had this feeling that something wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fight about College J Pov

**Sorry if this is so short but there really isn't much to write in this chapter. I promise to make the next one longer. Agh, finally I updated this one.**

I was as you know always right. Something wrong did happen and I'm going to tell you. Right when Simon and I had our conversation about vacation Melody walked down the stairs and passed us. She was unhappy, even though that was a typical Melody behavior, how could she pissed on her graduation party? Now Simon and I had a thing for eavesdropping. We have done it so many times I could count. I was about to walk away when Simon pulled me back and I turned to see his ear at the door. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I then joined Simon

"What do you mean I can't go to UCLA?" Melody shouted.

"Melody, you and I both know that you almost tried to throw out your acceptance to Julliard." Dave replied.

"Hey, how did you find that out?"

"Melody, you need to know how to hide your trash better."

"Oh very funny, well, I ain't going." Why did Melody not want to go to Julliard, I mean, people work super hard but only a few musicians get in. Simon and I exchanged looks; he must have thought the same thing I was thinking. We then put our ears to the door again.

"Melody, I know that you have been through a lot this year with the smoking addiction and Jeanette having triplets, but that's why I want you away from home."

"Dave, you don't understand. I can't leave home, I just can't. Jeanette needs me."

"Melody, you and I both know that that was a very obvious lie. You want to stay because of that boy."

"Trever? No, absolutely not. I told you why I wanted to stay. I need to help Jeanette with my niece and nephews."

"Melody, you keep forgetting that I can read you like a book. I see the way you look at him. In fact, I kind have figured you would be falling for Trever. I never said anything because you're so smart Melody. You know what you should and shouldn't do. Then again, nobody is perfect." I knew what Dave was talking about; he was talking about her former smoking addiction. "Melody, there is a part of you that is feeling guilty because all you did was smoke for the whole time Jeanette was pregnant, so yes, you are telling a bit of the truth. I understand why you would want to stay and help Jeanette. But Melody, Melody, Melody, the bigger part of you wanting to stay is so you can be with Trever." Dead silence came. Melody than mumbled,

"I'm staying, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Simon and I took our ears off the door and quickly moved into a corner in the basement just before Melody opened the office door and slammed it shut. Melody then stopped back upstairs to the party.

Melody didn't speak to anyone the whole rest of the party. Dave kind of kept his distance from Melody. He kind of hanged with Miss Miller and other adults. Melody looked like she was going to kick down a door and shit, I would have too if I was in Melody's spot. Part of me agrees with Melody, yes, I do need help with the triplets, and part of me agrees with Dave, Melody should leave home; it's what's best for her health. When the party was over, I looked over at Melody who was telling Trever goodbye. I got my beautiful triplets and kissed Simon goodbye. Yeah I only live with Simon occasionally. As I walked home I thought of Melody, maybe I would text her later. After all, that's all I could do.

"OMG!" Brittany said getting into bed. "Melody wants to stay here and go to UCLA but Dave won't let her, right?"

"Pretty much." I replied.

"I just can't believe that Dave won't let her stay. I mean, UCLA is a pretty good school."

"What about Melody?" Eleanor asked walking into our room with Everett in her arms.

"Dave won't let Melody stay at home and go to UCLA." Brittany said.

"What? Why not?"

"First of all, Melody got accepted into Julliard; second of all, Dave wants her far away from home due to recent events."

"Poor Melody, I'm going to miss her. We better make this summer last. Poor Trever as well, he's going to UCLA alone."

"Exactly the point." I said taking Everett from Eleanor and putting him with Simon JR and Violet in their crib.

"Well, I can also see Dave's reason." Eleanor sighed. "You know, I have an odd feeling Melody isn't going to get her way on this one."

"Me too." Brittany agreed.

"I guess we have to wait and see." I spoke while putting the covers over me. Eleanor turned the lights off and got into bed when Brittany put her covers over her. That night I dreamed of Simon.

I got up at 7 A.M to check on my babies, they didn't cry all night so I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Violet was awake so I picked her up and gave her a bath in the sink. When I came back I saw that Brittany was up painting her nails. Eleanor was brushing her hair. I put Violet in her crib and grabbed my cell phone. I texted Melody and here's what I wrote,

_Hey Melody._

Geez, is that all I wrote? I guess so. Totally lame of me right? She replied back in this message

_Hey Jean, I got some bad news. I'm not staying here for college. Dave and I had a huge fight. I really hate fighting and I didn't want anyone else to know this but you._

Oh wow. I'm so lame, Melody writes me a long message and all I had to say was, Hey Melody. So I replied back really quickly,

_Listen, Simon and know this. We spied on__ your conversation._

Great Jeanette. I just told her that I spied on her conversation with Dave. Oh you'll love the response,

_WHAT! JEANETTE HOW COULD YOU! I MEAN AND PEOPLE CALL ME A NOSEY PERSON! You and Simon these days have gotten into more mischief than Alvin and that's not a good thing._

She was right, Simon and I have been bending rules lately. I didn't wasn't to talk anymore so I quickly responded back and ended the conversation quickly,

_Sorry, __Listen ttyl, I'll explain everything later bye._

I hung my phone up and I thought. How could I explain everything?

**YEAH JEANETTE, how can you explain anything? JKJKJK! The next update is speeding its way. But first I will be updating the Return of Batmunk**


	5. Chapter 5: Afterlunch Surprise J Pov

**SCHOOL I HATE YOU SO MUCH! Finally I was able to update this story and I pinky promise I will try to update this one and Camp Competitive. I'm really sorry especially to my friend Jeanette333. This was supposed to be up on your birthday, I'm sorry. ANYWAYS READ!**

So I rang the doorbell feeling like a complete idiot. I worried about the triplets, but I knew that they were safe with Brittany and Eleanor. I didn't know what to say, I thought about turning around and leaving, but Simon answered the door. Since Simon is well, my boyfriend and the triplet's father I can't just leave. I gave Simon a great big kiss on his tender, soft, sweet, and sexy lips. After we pulled away, we went to the living room and sat on the couch and Simon said,

"Seriously Jeanette, why did you tell Melody we were poking around her business?"

"Damn it, she confronted you?" I replied.

"Well, yeah, remember she's Melody."

"Yeah… I guess she is."

Melody came down the stairs dressed and came to the living room and said,

"We're going to closet; I don't need anyone else listening into this conversation." The closet, Melody's little office; such wonderful memories were in that closet, NOT! The last time I was in there, I had told Simon that I was pregnant and ran off leaving me in there. Melody shoved us in there and turned the sign to say 'WITH A CUSTOMER' only this time there was a little something extra written at the bottom. It read, 'If you dare to listen in, I WILL FIND OUT! And when I do, YOU'LL BE SORRY!' Melody shut the door and locked it, lit a candle, pulled up two chairs in front of her desk, went behind her desk, and sat down in her chair. Simon and I sat down in the two chairs.

"Well?" Melody began. "How did you over hear?"

"We kind of put our ears to the door." Simon said nervously. "It was my idea."

"Why am I not fricken surprised Simon?" Only Melody didn't say fricken, I can't really write or speak the word she said but if you know that fricken is a slang term for the word she just used, I think anyone could figure it out. Melody is the only person I know who actually says the full word. Simon and I just use 'f'.

"Melody, it wasn't just him." I spoke. "It was _both _of us…..we're truly sorry for listening in like that."

"You know what," Melody whispered. "First you find out my boyfriend is a ¾ vampire and now you know that I'm having a fight with Dave about college." Melody then sighs.

"We really are sorry." Simon said. "But, since we know about the fight and all was that all true? About why you want to stay here and all." Melody looked at Simon and then directly to me and then spoke in the most honest voice I had ever heard,

"Dave can actually read me. I want to stay here because I feel guilt and then I want stay because of Trever."

"Thanks for telling the truth." I said. "Listen, we _all_ need a vacation and according to Dave we all are going on vacation together to get away from it all."

"Good, I need a vacation."

"Well, it was mostly Simon's idea." Simon wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I said that. Melody smiled and said,

"Going back to subject, please don't tell anyone about this fight, not even Trever, but I have this weird feeling he may already know about this." When I heard this I looked at Simon giving him a glance that hinted him I told my sisters. He glanced back and nodded like he had a good lie or a way to change the subject.

"Well, if he knows or doesn't know." Simon said. "He probably won't say anything."

Melody blew out the candle, unlocked the door and opened it. We walked out and Melody flipped the sign. Melody, Simon, and I headed back to the living room only to see Alvin and Theodore sitting on their lazy bums in their PJs at Noon watching T.V. Melody snorted at the sight of dirty dishes next to the empty dishwasher in the kitchen next to the living room. Melody frowned as she went over to them and shouted,

"You know, it couldn't hurt to put the dishes _in_ the dishwasher."

"Ughh…." Theodore and Alvin replied spacing out in front the T.V.

"This just shows how lazy you two are."

"Ughhh…" Melody put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked back to the living room and stood in front of the T.V.

"Hey, what the hell Melody!" Alvin shouted. "We're trying to watch T.V."

"Well I'm trying to tell you boys that leaving dirty dishes next to the empty dishwasher is the laziest thing I have ever seen."

"We don't know how to open the dishwasher." Theodore replied. "It's still pretty new and we haven't gotten the hang of it." Melody frowned.

"It's easy all you have to do is hold the handle and pull it down." She said.

"How do you hold down the handle?" Alvin asked. Melody looked at Alvin and I probably could guess that my thoughts about Alvin saying that were the same as hers. What I thought was how in the hell did Alvin pass 1st grade? Maybe he cheated his way through school."

"What do you mean you don't know how to hold down the handle?" Melody began to shout.

"Would you shut up?" Simon finally spoke. "Did anyone notice Dave isn't up and its best we keep it that way." Melody and Alvin became silent. They both shot each other stink eyes and Melody moved away from the T.V. and went to a couch and Simon and I joined her.

About a couple hours later, Dave came down stairs dressed and told Alvin and Theodore it was very disrespectful to be in PJs when a guest was over. Alvin rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his, Simon's, and Theodore's room followed by Theodore. An hour later they came back down only Melody was not pleased with Alvin.

"Alvin, are you wearing that tangy cheap cologne?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "So?"

"So, that's disgusting."

"It's a chick magnet."

"You know what Alvin, that cologne isn't a chick magnet, that's a chick repellent."

"Maybe in your eyes and nostrils, but Brittany seems to like it."

"Well, Brittany is your girlfriend and doesn't want to tell you the truth."

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Dave yelled. "You two need to cut it out with the fighting. Melody, your 18, start acting like it, and Alvin, throw the cologne away it's stinking up the house."

"HA!" Melody yelled in victory while pointed at Alvin.

"Oh my gosh, there should just be a show or book about you two." Theodore said while moving his eyes up to stare the ceiling.

"Yeah." I jump in and agree. "We can call it **Never Too Old to Bicker**." Melody and Alvin flash me a look as Simon, Theodore, and even Dave begin to laugh.

"Anyways, come on." Dave said.

"Where are we going Dave?" Theodore asked.

"First were going to pick up the rest of the Chipettes, Miss Miller, and the triplets and then we're going out to lunch. Melody, could you carpool too?"

"Yeah whatever." Melody said rolling her eyes.

"All right, Miss Miller, Alvin and Brittany will ride with me. Simon, you take you and your brother's car with Jeanette and the triplets, and Melody, you take Theodore and Eleanor."

Melody had Theodore hop in the front seat of her convertible and I hoped in the front seat of the boy's car with Simon. Alvin who wasn't happy that he had to ride with Dave took a seat in the front. We all had driven to my house and picked up my sisters, Miss Miller, and Simon being a complete gentlemen went inside and got our triplets. We put them in the back in the special infant seats that Simon and I had just bought.

We all drove to our favorite restaurant, _Chili's_. **(YEAH _CHILI'S _BABY**!) Miss Miller and Dave sat away from us. I knew what Dave was in a discussion with Miss Miller about. It was about the vacation. We all ordered our food and got into a big conversation about how school was over and how everything just felt better. When we began to eat, I gave Simon JR, Violet, and Everett their bottles and Simon helped burp them. That's when Brittany had to bring it up.

"Does it ever get hard?" She asked. "I mean taking care of them I mean."

"No not really." I told her. "As long as Simon is around there isn't a problem."

"Well, knowing Alvin over there, I wonder what are kids would turn out to be." Melody began to laugh and pop came out of her nose which made everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry Brit," Melody said. "Its way too damn funny to think about that."

"Hey?" Alvin said.

"Shut up!" Eleanor yelled. "We're in a restraunt, not _McDonalds_."

"But _McDonalds is_ a restraunt." Theodore replied.

"It's a _fast food _restraunt Theodore, there's a _big_ difference." After we finished our food Dave and Miss Miller approached our table and Dave announced,

"You all are probably wondering why we went here today." Simon, Melody, and I didn't wonder we knew. "Due to recent events, Miss Miller and I have come to a conclusion that we need to get away from it all." Dave continued.

"So we've decided to take you all on a cruise." Miss Miller happily stated.

"A CRUISE!" We all shouted in confusion. I never been a cruise before but from what I've heard about them, they're pretty fun.

"We're purchasing tickets for the one that sets sail in about a week." Dave said.

"A cruise?" Brittany shouted. "Finally I can get a tan."

"I bet that have a great food." Theodore and Eleanor added.

"Yeah well I'm just going to go with flow." Melody stated.

"That's very typical of you Melody." Simon let out. I laughed with him and Melody just smiled because she knew Simon was only joking, which he was.

As soon as Dave and Miss Miller paid the bill, we all went home. Melody was invited to spend the night at our house so she decided to come, but this was a bad idea. Brittany being a complete moron she is said,

"So, are you going or staying?" Melody shot me the stink eye and said,

"Jeanette, I thought you said you weren't going to tell anybody."

"I told them about it before I swore that. The only ones who know are me, Brittany, Eleanor, and Simon."

"No Alvin?"

"Nope, so Brittany." I said looking at her. "Don't you dare tell Alvin."

"Fine I won't tell him." She replied.

"And Eleanor," I said turning to her. "The same goes with Theodore."

"All right." She replied.

"So are you going to answer my question Melody?" Brittany asked. I'm the only one who read the text with Melody telling me she was sure that Dave was going to send her to Julliard whether she wanted to go or not, but she glanced at me and that hinted me she was going to lie. She said,

"I'm staying." But I know that she really meant "I don't know if I'm staying."

**There you have it Reveiw I love you all sorry it took so long. I will try to update when I can.**


	6. Chapter 6: Start Of Our Vacation J Pov

**IM BACK! THE RETURN OF BATMUNK IS MY NEXT UPDATE BUT ENJOY THIS UPDATE FOR NOW! ITS SO GOOD TO BE BACK!**

The week went by so fast, and it was just so weird. I was so looking forward to this cruise and I knew Simon was too. I've been packing up suitcases including Brittany's for the past three days because Brittany is too damn worried about her fricken looks instead of her fricken suitcase. So I got up early that morning of my household room, Eleanor and Brittany were asleep and so I decided to make sure the triplets got a diaper change so I went to the bathroom and changed the triplet's diapers. Afterwards, just before I could leave the bathroom, Eleanor appeared at the doorway.

"Eleanor, you're up early." I said.

"Well aren't I always?" She replied. I laughed at that comment because guess what…it's true. "So Jean, are you excited?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. I get to be with Simon and that's always exciting."

"Yeah…are you worried?"

"Worried about what?"

"Well you know, about what previously happened?"

"Eleanor, this is why we're going on vacation. We're getting away from it all for 1 month on the seas to different countries and we don't even have to perform."

"Jeanette, do you really think this a good idea with your triplets and all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, do you think it's a good idea for you and Simon to take the triplets on their first month of life on a cruise for a month?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just think that it isn't healthy for them-"

"-You know what," Yes, I interrupted her. "Until you and Theodore get together and have your own children, don't talk." I marched right out of that bathroom with my triplets; there was no way in hell that Eleanor was going to tell me what to do.

At 9:00 A.M, the Chipmunks, Melody, and Dave knocked on our door. I answered and I hugged Simon to death.

"All right love birds, you can do all that mushy gooshy junk on the cruise ship, so I don't have to see it." Melody said.

Simon and I got into the boy's car, while Dave took Miss Miller, Theodore, and Eleanor in his car and I was glad, because there was no way I wanted to talk to Eleanor right now. Melody had to take Brittany and Alvin, I felt so bad for her.

The dock was loading passengers, we all payed for parking and got out of our cars. I could smell the fresh air; the triplets were sound asleep in their stroller. Simon and I held hands as we walked up the dock up to the cruise ship as we walking up behind us were Alvin and Melody always fighting as usual.

"No Alvin, picking your nose in public is not appropriate." She said.

"No, mooning someone in public is not appropriate." He replied.

"Well of course that's just as gross, but picking your nose is not good either."

"Well I'm sorry for picking my nose in your car."

"You wiped it under the seat you nasty."

"Where else was I supposed to put it?"

"In a tissue, which were in my car." And that's when Simon turned around

"HEY!" He yelled. "YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"Simon, you shut up, you aint in this." Alvin yelled.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Dave yelled.

"Melody started it." Alvin said.

"ME? Nose picker and wiping it over my car seat, I hope you fall overboard."

"MELODY!" Dave shouted. "Please you two…no fighting on this vacation. Now Alvin, don't pick your nose and when you get back from this trip you're going to clean Melody's car seat." Melody smirked. I never understood why Melody and Alvin would fight like they were 4 years old and how old are they? 18 and 16, geez, why won't they ever grow up?

"Oh David." Miss Miller said. "It was so nice of you to invite us. I can catch up on my tan."

"Oh….well….good luck with that."

After everyone got on the ship, it set sail and we were all shown to cabins. The Boys room was on the left, The Girls was on the right and Miss Miller's cabin was down the hall to the right and Dave's was down the hall to the left. Don't you see a pattern? The girls are on the right; the boys were on the left.

After we all unpacked, which only took about 30 minutes, Brittany pulled me aside.

"Jeanette, did you have a fight with Ellie?" She asked.

"Yes, why is this your concern?" I questioned her.

"Well, she's your sister and you can't stay mad at her forever. So…I've arranged for you, me, and Ellie to work this out at the spa. I already talked to Simon and he agreed to watch the triplets."

"Well, I'd rather be spending time with Simon and the triplets over that."

"Jeanette you need to work this out."

"What if I don't want to?" And then Simon entered our cabin.

"Hey, sorry for intruding on your conversation, but Jeanette you should go for at least an hour to work this out and then we got all night together." Yeah I was pissed at Simon for intruding but that cute boy is hard to get mad at so I agreed to work things out with Eleanor.

The ship was big and Brittany and I almost got lost, until I figured we were walking in circles because every time we did, we would always come across the ship's emergency care cabin. Eventually, Brittany got directions and we got to the spa. Eleanor was there pacing back and forth by the boats railings, she wasn't in the spa like I thought she'd be. She looked very troubled. Brittany and I approached her and she didn't seem to notice us until I said two words I regret saying,

"Hey Ellie." Eleanor spun around and she was so spooked, she tripped and her arm hit the railing causing her to trip forward and plunge into the spa. Brittany and I were shocked. Eleanor rose above the spa's water screaming in pain, the emergency care units rushed to her and pulled her out, the last thing I heard was a crunching noise. Brittany and I rushed after the units trying to figure out what just happened please oh please let her be okay.

**Hope you liked it, a little short but it was definatly good.**


End file.
